


On Courage

by deliver_the_light



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Ares' backstory, Gen, Major (CANON) character death, Trigger warnings BEFORE each chapter if needed, but there's some happiness there, not diverting from plot here, so don't write it off completely, so you know it's gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliver_the_light/pseuds/deliver_the_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My mother used to say that those who love too fiercely are sure to be fated the quickest of ends. I am sure she meant it to be a warning against the folly of young love, but I never believed her until today. To love this boy beyond my very existence… to want to protect him against all odds… has been my greatest folly of all.”</p>
<p>Pre-GtO through CoC, Ares’ POV. </p>
<p>{{please note additional triggers at the beginning of EACH chapter. There will be a summary of the chapter at the end if any additional triggers apply, so scroll to the bottom if you need to skip one.}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Faults

**Author's Note:**

> {{This is unbeta'd so if there are glaring mistakes, please let me know.}}

**On Courage, On Valor, On Noble of Heart**

**For Unto Battle, Our Spirits must Part.**

 

**-Bartholomew of Sandwich.**

 -_-_-_-

“Aurora!” Ares called, landing next to her. Or tried to land next to her… he might have landed on her a little bit. She shook him off and was quick to straighten her golden fur.

“Ares!” she protested indignantly, “Watch it!”

She flapped a wing at me to get him to scooch over.  He laughed with nervous excitement.

”Are you ready?” The black bat asked.

“I was, until you mussed me all up!” Ares knew she was joking. Of course she was ready- they’d waited their entire lives for this day!

Their first solo hunt was a big deal; all of the yearlings would participate in the ceremony, and after that, wouldn’t be seen as pups anymore.

Finally, a little bit of freedom!

From the first time he had clung to his mother’s chest, as she soared through the open air, he knew that he wanted to fly. He’d even fractured his left wing trying to do so too early. Ares had been forced to take it easy for months, desperately hoping that I wouldn’t miss The First Hunt.

Ares turned his ears up to where he knew his family hung, his mother’s smiling face coming into focus. He tried not to focus too much on his older siblings- their achievements on their own First Hunt’s would be hard to live up to.

Ares turned back to Aurora, grinning with giddy delight. She stuck her tongue out at him, but laughed afterward. He was sure he looked like an idiot, but didn’t care.

The noise in the cavern died down as the Great Mother took flight, her shiny silvery fur glinting in the near darkness. He tracked her movements with twitching ears, feeling the wind bend to her will. She landed before them on the Plateau and spoke serenely to the crowd before her,

“Children of Flight, It is my pleasure to welcome you to the Ceremony of First Hunt. You have all grown from the smallest of beings into magnificent members of our  Colony, and I am sure that you will continue to surpass all expectation.

Ares felt a shudder of excitement run down his spine and settle in his stomach. The Queen continued,

“As tradition dictates, to become fully independent, you must leave your families on this day and return with quarry of your own catching. It is with great pleasure that I  lead you from this place and bid you to the Hunt. May your flight be high,”

 

With that she gracefully leapt into the air, her beautiful wings extending as she pulled herself into open air. Upward she spiraled, surrounded by the yearlings, and a flurry of wings around him indicated that it was his turn. He and Aurora rocketed into the air, swirling in the mass of wings and fur, becoming one with the Colony. They soared upward, past their families hanging on the cliff face and out into the Open.

  -_-_-_-

“Ares!” Aurora called from behind him, he felt her grow closer to him, her shorter wings working to keep up, “Wait for me!”

“We’re supposed to do this alone!” He squeaked back, his youthful voice cracking awkwardly. He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed, and mentally thanked her for not teasing him.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t hunt in the same vicinity!” She caught up with him as he slowed and fell into synch with his flight pattern.

“You don’t want to hunt where I’m hunting.” He called out, tauntingly. This time his voice held strong and he smiled confidently.

“Why? Think you’re good enough to catch everything?” She sounded overly skeptical.

“No… I know you’re a good hunter!” He was quick to say, “But I know that you’re also not a rule breaker, and I don’t want your morality to be questioned.”  
  
“M…Morality!?” She sounded flabbergasted, “And pray tell, why would my morality be questioned?”

He smirked and said simply, “Because I’m hunting beyond the Faults today.”

He could almost feel her bristle as she exclaimed, “WHAT!? That is the stupidest thing you’ve  _ever_  said, Ares. And I’ve heard you say a  _lot_  of stupid things.”  
  
“Hey!” He said, but there was no real malice in his voice. He was well aware that many of the things he deemed worthy of trying were actually pretty dumb, when safety was concerned. But that’s what made them fun.

“You don’t have to go with me, but the best Flickers are on the other side of the Faults, and I want to get one.”

She made a discontented sound next to him, “Ares—“ she started, but he cut her off.

“Listen, Aurora. I need to do this! My brother came back with a Reamer and my sister had  _two_ Hoppers.  _Two!_  My whole family ate their fill!”

“You shouldn’t make it a competition.” She sounded like his mother.   
“It’s not me  _making it_ a competition. It is one. You wouldn’t understand.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He sighed, “You’re the oldest in your family. Trust me- if you got a Flicker from across the Faults, your sister would have a hard time living up to your bravery on her First Hunt.” Aurora’s tiny sister was barely a week old, a beautiful silver to contrast the elder siblings, gold. Still he could see his friend considering what he had just said, her protective instincts already emerging for the tiny being that still clung to their mother’s chest.   
  
“She would have a hard time living up to my stupidity!” Aurora said indignantly, “And the entire Colony would know it!”

“The entire Colony would herald us for our hunting prowess. Don’t think I haven’t seen you practicing that dive move. You’re ready for this- and so am I” He was liking where this conversation was going. The fact that she hadn’t shut him down already was evidence enough that she was mulling it over.

“Please, Ares. Let’s just go hunt with the others.”

  
“The quarries the others will get today will be tiny, not even enough to fill their bellies. But a Flicker? You do realize that your whole family could eat today and probably tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah, I get that they’re huge past the Faults, but do you really want to risk dying for that?”  
  
His silence was her answer.

  
“Oh, great! Now the silent treatment? Very honorable of you, you giant lump of furry coal! I appreciate your bravery, but this is truly ridiculous.” He could hear the first hints of fear in her voice.

“We’re not going to die, Aurora.”

“Oh you’re right,  _we’re_ not going to die.  _You’re_ probably going to die, but  _I_ am going to live a bit longer than childhood, thank you very much.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes, “You know you’re coming with me, right?”

She was silent before answering, “You’re an idiot, so someone has to watch your back.”

He grinned and they soared onward towards the Faults.

 -_-_-_-  
  
The open cavern loomed before him, it’s ugly, marred ceiling looking more dangerous that he had previously imagined. His brother had told him tales of foolishly brave Fliers who had journeyed through the unstable cavern, dodging stalactites that cracked from the unsteady cavern top. They had to dive and weave past the large shears of pointed rock that were ready to rip delicate wings and pulverize young bodies on the rocks below.  Ares brother had sworn that he had tried it once on his own and lived to tell the tale, but he had no proof.

  
A surge of fear and excitement flooded through him- he could feel the Flickers on the other side of the vast cavern, hovering over the water collected there.  Their fat bodies and long legs perched delicately atop the waters’ surface, skimming across in twitching movements. His mouth watered as he remembered the taste. It was a big treat to get a bite of a Flicker, as they only grew small on this side of the Faults.

“Ares?” Aurora whispered next to him, he cocked an ear in her direction, “Are you sure about this? I’ve heard that even the movement that our wings make in the air can set off the Falling.”

He had heard the same. “ We’ll just take it slow and not make much movement. Fly close to the ground and don’t speak while we’re in there. That’ll keep the vibrations to a minimum.”  
  
“Oh, now you’re the expert?” She whispered back, her voice taking on a disapproving turn, “And tell me, great one, what will we do if the Falling is triggered?”

“The largest fault lines run through the middle of the cavern, if we stick to the sides we’ll avoid the most dangerous zone.”  
  
“You still haven’t answered my question.” She said, deadpan.

  
“Fine… fine. If the rocks fall… fly fast and dodge as best as you can.”

“Carrying a Flicker? Are you crazy!?” Her voice rose slightly in anger and he quickly shushed, her, ears twitching in anticipation. The rocks above them held.

  
“Maybe I am crazy,” he answered defiantly, “but this’ll be great when we pull it off.”

She scoffed, “if we pull it off, Ares. If”

“Agree to disagree.” He stated simply, “I’m going now. You don’t have to follow me, but remember- it’s against tradition for me to catch something for you, and time is running out.”

They were expected back by the time the adults were to leave for their nightly hunts. That left them just enough time to get there and get back, but not much wiggle room.

If they didn’t make it back in time, or if they didn’t bring anything back- they would be expected to live with their parents until the ceremony for the next years’ yearlings. He hated the idea of being forced to endure his mother’s smothering or his father’s lectures for one more  _hour,_ let alone a whole year.

With that thought burning brightly in his mind, he let himself slide from the mouth of the tunnel, taking to the air gently and gliding down and to the right. He felt a glimmer of happiness run through him as he realized Aurora was right behind him.

He would never admit it, but he was glad that she was there. He didn’t want to do this alone, but it was an extra treat that it was Aurora that had come with him. She was his best friend, and they spent most afternoons together. After waking lessons, the middle meal and afternoon flight practice, they were left to their own devices.

He had other friends, but she was different. For one thing, she didn’t follow him around like a lost puppy. It was refreshing to have someone that bickered with him, instead of just listening to everything he said. He liked to get his way, but it was nice to have to fight for it sometimes.

There was something else there too, some unspoken agreement between the two of them. He knew that she trusted him as deeply as she trusted him, due to an inordinate amount of pranking that he pulled and she covered for. Most of them were completely harmless, and he knew that she would take part in them herself, if not for her precious standards; No doubt the product of being the firstborn to two of the best fliers in the Colony.

But he had seen mischief in her eyes as he regaled her with tales of his latest conquest; a live hopper left in the Nursery or his experience with Old Fornax and the nibbler pup.

It was unfathomable to him that she would be wound so tight and still be friends with him, but they enjoyed each other’s company, so he didn’t question it too much.

He returned his attention to scanning the air above them for any sign that the fault was caving. Luckily everything seemed still and peaceful. He leveled out a few feet above the stalagmites that rose from the cave floor, making sure that he had enough room that the downdraft of his wings wouldn’t disturb them. Aurora fell into synch behind him and to the left, gliding along in the slipstream that his flight created.

His heart beat madly and he fought the urge to fly as fast as he could through the treacherous cavern. They were halfway through when a stalactite across the cavern groaned and broke free, falling a hundred feet before coming to a thunderous crash to the ground. He felt the tremor run through the air and stopped breathing, his ears madly twisting for signs of a second falling.

He could feel Aurora panting in panic behind him as she did the same. Moments dragged on and the groaning of vibrations through the cavern died down to a distant echo, a whispering reminder of the danger afoot.

  
They had maybe twenty feet to go, fifteen, then ten. Ares allowed himself to smile in victory as they neared the opening to the Flickers’ cave, feeling hope flourish in his tight chest. With three strong beats of his wings he was through the opening, Aurora directly behind him. He flipped and attached himself to the tunnel ceiling, gasping as the adrenaline washed through his shaking body. Aurora looked about as giddy as he felt, her eyes wide with amazement and awe.

“We did it!” She whispered, her ears twitching excitedly.

He grinned back and nodded, “I can’t believe we made it!” he heard himself say.

She whacked him with his wing, “Told you I’d watch your back.” She said and laughed, high and pure.

“All right Miss Morals. How does it feel to be a rebel?”  
She grinned at him, “Like I could catch the biggest Flicker in the world!”

“Ha! Not if I catch it first!” He launched himself from the tunnel, diving swiftly upon the unsuspecting water dwellers. The bugs scattered as he drew near and he twirled, following a large one as it skirted across the waters’ edge.

 

Claws extended, he struck.

  -_-_-_-

Aurora was waiting for him when he returned to the mouth of the cave, one foot clinging to the wall, while the other clutched a respectably sized Flicker. It twitched in her grasp and she tilted her chin as he landed beside her.   
“I think mine’s bigger.” She stated matter-of-factly.

He snorted, “Sure it is.” But truth be told… she might have been right.

“Let’s get going. I can’t wait to see your sisters face!” she giggled in excitement and he brightened at the thought. His sister, Cassiopeia, was one of the best hunters in the sky, and while she loved her brother dearly- was highly competitive.

“She’s never gonna hear the end of it from Pyxis. He’s still teasing her about being too scared to join the Regalian Guard!”

“You didn’t tell me that! Why didn’t she join? She’s qualified enough.”

Why hadn’t he told her? It wasn’t like it was shameful for him- it was his sister that was too afraid, “Yeah, she received an invitation to train for the elite guard- probably would have been bonded to a General in less than a year, but she turned down the offer. She said that she’s against war or whatever, but I know why she  _really_ didn’t join up.”

Aurora’s eyes widened at his tone. She knew that he had a juicy piece of gossip, but knew that if she asked for it, he would withhold for as long as he could.

He caved, “ You know Cephus?”

“Two years older than us? Black and Gray?” He nodded in confirmation,

“Well,  _he_ didn’t get chosen for his year. He says it’s because he’s needed as a fisher here, but I think it’s because he’s got a bum wing. Anyway, I saw them together one day.”  
“Together?”  Aurora asked.

“You know… laughing like idiots, flying in circles, making  _small talk_.”

“Oh, so like what we’re doing right now?” She asked, her voice chiding him.

“No…” he said carefully, “Like… idiots. You know… in love.”

She laughed, “What do you know about being in love?”

“Probably more than you!” He answered.

“Oh please! You’re barely a yearling, you fly around playing pranks on anything that moves and you’ve got no respect for the rules. You’re telling me that you know about something so…  _adult_  as  _love?”_

He bristled, “I’m sorry- who are you and where has Aurora gone? Weren’t you, just yesterday, complaining that your sister was taking up all of your snuggle time with  _mommy?”_

“Well excuse me for enjoying the company of others. I’m sorry if you’re so disjointed that you can’t enjoy normal interaction!”

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy normal interaction- it’s that my families’ “normal” is not everyone’s. Come spend  _one day_ pup smothered by my mother and you’ll not mind freedom either!”

“Well at least your parents pay attention to you!” she said shrilly.   
“Why do you always have to make it about you!?”  
“Why do YOU always have to make it about YOU!?” Her voice echoed through both caverns, reverberating against the walls.

“Great job, Aurora. Really superb.” He hissed in her direction, listening for the impending avalanche from the adjoining cave.

“Well if you weren’t such a snobbish idiot, then maybe I wouldn’t feel the need to yell at you. Let’s go.” She said and took off into the cave.

“Aurora!” He whispered harshly in her direction, but she didn’t return to him, didn’t react. With an angry grunt he took off after her, quickly catching up.

“You should be more careful.” He whispered sharply as he glided down next to her.

“You don’t lecture me about being careful, Mr. Let’s-impress-everyone-by-making-ridiculous-decisions-that-could-get-me-killed!” Her voice was muted but clipped. He could practically feel her anger coming off of her in waves, “And be quiet while we’re in here. I’d rather make it back to inform your mother of how stupid you were today.”

  
“It was stupid to bring you along for sure.” He growled, “especially when you were going to be a whiny baby about the whole thing.”

He beat his wings harder, pulling ahead of her.

He was so angry his head hurt. Each heart beat, each downward stroke of his wings brought a pounding so fierce to the backs of his eyes that he was sure his head would split in two.

He was almost to the tunnel entrance, his quarry clasped tightly in one foot when it happened. He felt a shift in the air, so sudden and unexpected that he was caught off guard for a moment. His brain took too long to process what was happening and before he knew it, there was a terrible crack from above. The fault line visibly shifted, shaking loose multiple stalactites that plummeted towards the two young bats. Ares’ heart filled with dread as his ears worked frantically to pinpoint Aurora, still a good forty feet behind him.

His mind knew instantly that he could reach the entrance to the tunnel in a matter of seconds, safe from the falling rocks. But Aurora was not that lucky. The hurtling stone stakes increased in speed as they fell, directly in the path of her panicked flight.

His insides ran cold.

“AURORA!!” He screeched and before he had truly processed his actions, he had dropped the bug in his claws and was tearing through the air towards his friend.

Downward he raced the spikes of stone, his heart racing and stomach twisting.   
She screamed in panic, trying to dodge the deadly rocks and he called out to her, trying desperately to reach her in time. More rocks broke free above them and fell as the booming of the first stalactites rocked the cavern floor.

“TO YOUR LEFT” His voice left him in a panicked cry, but it was too late. Her wing was struck, and she spun, slamming into a large stone that continued it’s fall unhindered. She went with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the last chapter, but I think i can keep myself motivated by posting short chapters frequently, than long chapters infrequently. idk if that makes any sense, but it's how I do things.
> 
> Please remember that this is unbeta'd. I probably won't get a beta because I know that it really slows down my process and for a small side project like this, I need to stay focused. I may go back after I'm done and edit mistakes, but for now I just want to get it written and out there before I lose steam.   
> However, I do want to know if there are huge mistakes that hinder reading, so just leave a review and I'll fix it.

Searing pain etched a path along the bones in his wings as he readjusted his grip on Aurora’s hide. She was still unconscious, her body heavy in his grasp. He grunted with the effort of staying aloft, pumping his wings up and down and trying not to drop like a rock. He still hadn’t hit his big growth spurt yet, and although he was bigger than Aurora, he wasn’t as strong as some of the older kids in their year.

 

He cursed himself mentally. All of his dreams of presenting his elusive quarry in front of his peers were quickly turning into scenes from his worst nightmare. Coming back to the Colony clutching the unconscious body of one of the most respectable and reliable bats in their year.

Her accusing voice calling him an idiot resounded through his mind, and he sunk lower in on himself. What if she wouldn’t be okay? What if he couldn’t carry her all the way back? Where would he leave her that would be safe? Would he be able to find help in time? Should he leave her or stay with her until he had enough strength to continue?

 

His mind continued it’s relentless worrying as he struggled towards home, praying that Aurora was still breathing- that someone would know how to fix her.

His ears picked up on the vibrations from a tunnel to his left. There was movement there, but he couldn’t tell what it was yet.

 

He took his chances, “HELP!!” He called as loud as he could, using his long range screech. If it were another flier, they were sure to hear him, “HELP ME!!”

 

The vibrations came closer and he could slowly make out the silhouette of a yearling, heading back from the hunt. They accelerated through the tunnel as Ares hovered, working twice as hard to keep Aurora in his grasp.

 

“What happened?” The young bat called to him and he recognized her voice immediately. His stomach clenched painfully and he almost wished that he had not been found. She was the absolute worse flier to come upon him in this situation;

Of all the curséd bats to happen to fly by, the Queen’s daughter, Nike had to be the one to witness his idiocy.

 

“We were hunting and she was injured.” He said, mentally kicking himself. He needed help and right now his personal image shouldn’t be his priority, “Can you help me get her back to the Colony?”

 

“Of course!” Nike said, dropping the hopper in her talons and swooping in to latch onto Aurora, “How did this happen?”  


They flew awkwardly for a while, trying to get their bearings before Ares answered. He stammered through a watered down version of his story, knowing that he would have to repeat the full thing shortly. Even though he dreaded returning to the Colony, he was grateful that Nike had found him- for Aurora’s sake.

 

Soon they were joined by others returning, whose questions bombarded Ares like rocks thrown at a traitor. He shrunk in on himself until Nike took charge and yelled at the other yearlings to fly on ahead and get help.

 

They were nearing the Hall of Ceremony when the adults swarmed them and Ares’ grip on Aurora was relieved. He followed the bat that had her as quickly as he could. At one point he heard his mother’s desperate shriek, but ignored her, heat surging to his cheeks. He tried to keep the tears out of his eyes as he stammered out answers to the thousand of questions thrown at him. They reached the healing cavern, and Auroras mom bustled in, the baby on her belly squalling. His own mother finally pushed through the crowd and Ares found himself locked tightly in her wings. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was instantly comforted by her warmth and words.

 

The room quieted down as their healer looked over Aurora. The mass of bats slowly dwindled from the room and Ares’ heart slowed down. The tears that refused to fall burned behind his eyes and in his chest.

 

“Is she going to be okay?” He heard his mother ask, and the healer replied something unintelligible.

There was a sudden hush in the room and Ares felt his mother straighten in surprise. He perked his ears up and focused, realizing with a sickening lurch that the bat entering the room was the Great Mother. His ears twitched down in shame and he held his breath, not wanting this to be real.

 

“Ares.” His mother shook him slightly and pulled him away from her breast, “Ares, please tell us what happened.”  


He pulled back, his breathing speeding up in distress. He looked over at Aurora’s limp body on the cavern floor and realized that she was breathing- however weakly. He looked over at the Queen, her face serene and devoid of anger. Finally he turned back towards his mom and mumbled, “It was an accident. We were hunting and she was hit by a falling rock.”

 

Aurora’s mother crooned softly and he ducked his head. Queen Athena fluttered to his side and reached out one wing to pull his chin up. She stared into his eyes.

“Youngling, please tell me all that you know.” Her voice was calm, but authoritative.

“I told you- it was an accident!” he stared but she cut him off.

“I understand, Ares. But if you were completely free of guilt, you wouldn’t be acting this way. Where were you and she when this happened?”

He didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want them to know how foolish he had been.

The silence was heavy in the room until he finally mumbled out, “We were hunting past the Faults.” There was a sharp intake of breath from the adults in the room.

 

“Ares,” His mother’s voice was disapproving and worried, “ How could you? You know how dangerous it is!” He turned his face from her, shamed.

 

“We were really careful! We’d almost made it all the way out—“  
“Well, you obviously weren’t careful enough!” The accusing voice came from behind him and he felt Aurora’s mother bristle and start towards him, “Honestly, Eris- how can you raise a son like this!?”It was his mother’s turn to bristle angrily.

“Please remember that your daughter was hunting in a restricted area as well! Ares is not completely to blame!”

Athena and Ares watched the two mothers as the tension in the room rose. Aurora’s sister squalled as her mother jostled her, her cries adding to the chaos of the room.

 

“My daughter would have been nowhere _near_ the Faults if it wasn’t for this boy. He’s been trouble from the start and you let him run rampant!”

 

Ares cringed at the harsh words, and his mother got in front of him.

“You will not speak of my son in this way. Your daughter was not forced to go with him, she followed on her own volition.”  
“She was protecting him!”

“You can control her no more than I can control him!”  


“Enough!” Queen Athena fluttered forward and placed herself between the livid parents. “They were both in the wrong. They are both to blame. We should be rejoicing that Ares was able to bring Aurora back to us, and that they did not both perish”.

Both mothers backing away respectfully, their hostility still apparent on their faces. Athena watched them carefully, her demeanor calm, but her eyes sharp.

 

“Mom?” A small voice called out in the ringing silence. Ares craned his neck around his mother to see Aurora stirring on the ground, the healer still working over her.

Aurora’s mother was with her in an instant, soothing her with soft croons.

 

Athena gestured for Ares and Eris towards the door and moved to follow them.

Ares had another worry on his mind, “Your majesty… I know I was wrong, but please don’t punish Aurora for following me. She really was trying to keep me safe, and I was being an idiot and not listening to her. Please… she caught a Flicker that was the size of my head! She should be allowed to join the others from our year.”  
  
“That won’t be a problem, young Ares.” Athena stated serenely and he felt hope flutter in his chest. Perhaps she would forgive _both_ of them for not returning from the First Hunt with quarry. Perhaps they wouldn’t have to live with their parents for another year!

“She’s passed the ritual? You’ll allow it?”  
  
“Of course she has.” Queen Athena said, and Ares caught the smallest hint of humor in her voice, “Aurora returned to the Colony with quarry from her first hunt. She passes by her own strength, not from my mercy.” The Queen stepped back and pointed one claw towards the recovering bat. Ares was confused but followed her direction till his eyes landed on his friend. Clutched in one bloodied paw was what remained of the Flicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got a suggestion please leave a review. I have TONS of space to fill in between the "big events" that I have planned out so if you have an idea for a chapter please let me know. Also reviews will really help me stay motivated to write. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. 
> 
> Follow me on[tumblr](http://deliver-the-light.tumblr.com/)! It's my Gregor RP blog, but I mostly post fandom stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

_-_-_-_-_

 

Ares had been wrong about something. He had returned to the Colony with something much larger than what Cassiopeia has caught on her First Hunt, but it wasn’t his sister that was being teased mercilessly. Instead, their brother had turned his attention on humiliating Ares, and to some extent the black bat let him.

 

Ares was, for lack of a better word, miserable. Living with his parents was even more stifling than before. The queen’s only punishment was to hold tradition. Ares had not brought back quarry- he was still under the care of his parents until the Ceremony next year.

His mother had taken his actions to heart, and was doting on him even more- believing with all her heart that he had only taken such a great risk to get more attention. While that was partly true, it wasn’t quite _her_ attention that he had wanted. His ideas of glory and adventure were fading with each passing day. The Colony, for the most part, understood that it was a stupid mistake, but there were still those who held him in the deepest contempt. He heard whispers and was blatantly ignored by some fliers. Most of them were friends with Aurora’s mother, and luckily he didn’t have to interact with them too often.

 

Aurora was doing well, her wounds were healing and she was expected to be flying by the end of the month. Ares still hadn’t been allowed to see her, to speak to her, to apologize. He agonized about their reunion, about what it would entail. Aurora’s mother had banned him from seeing her, and he hoped that with time, the emotional wounds would heal as well as the physical.

 

Most days he took to flying out by himself- he wasn’t required to go to lessons anymore. The rest of his year mates were grown and finding their own way. He was still forced to return to his parents at night and deal with their mollycoddling.

 

So many of his waking hours were spent as far away from them as possible. His parents were still expected to provide food for him, but he wasn’t banned from hunting. He practiced the skill, learning how different quarry lived and attempting new ways of catching them. The rest of his time was spent devising and carrying out elaborate schemes. They were small tricks, little annoyances, but they gave him great satisfaction. Maybe he was just spreading the misfortune around.

 

It was a particularly calm afternoon when he met Nike again. At first he had thought that she was simply flying in the same direction as he, but after a few turns he realized that he was being intentionally followed. He instantly landed, waiting for her to catch up with him. Soon the black and white bat was coming to a halt next to him, she was a few months younger than him and quite a bit smaller.

 

“What are you doing here, Nike?” The princess simply shrugged, acting nonchalant.

“I know you’ve been playing pranks on Old Fornax.” She said innocently enough, “Just thought you ought to know that he’s onto you.”  


“Well, he should be used to it by now. That old codger has been a target of mine since I crawled off my mother’s belly.” Ares knew it was a weak defense, but really, the pranks were harmless… enough.

 

“You nearly scared him half to death with that fake Gnawer outside of his cave the other day. He came to court this morning to complain.”  
Ares laughed brightly in the darkness, “He’s paranoid! Yes, I may have done some creative rock organizing in the vicinity of his home, but it’s really a stretch to call it a gnawer. An overgrown Nibbler would be my guess if I was forced to try.”  
  
Nike didn’t look convinced, “My mother is not happy.” Was her only response.

“Is she ever?” It was well worth the whack from her wing.

“She’s happy when her subjects listen to their elders and learn from their mistakes!” Nike said, “but I guess you don’t know anything about that.”  


“Hmmph.” He stuck out his tongue, knowing that he was being childish and not really caring.

 

“So why did you do it?” She asked quietly.

He frowned.

“If you don’t care about what anyone thinks of you, why did you try so hard to impress them during the First Hunt?”  


“I never said I didn’t care—“ he started but she huffed at him.

“And I can’t infer things? You are putting on this huge show of nonchalance when anyone who’s spent five minutes with you can tell you’re bluffing.”

 

He was quiet after that.

“She’s doing better, you know. Getting stronger every day.” Nike spoke into the darkness and it was so quiet that he barely understood her reassurances.

 “I’m not allowed to see her anymore.” He said.

“I know” was her only reply.

 

“Have you seen her?” He asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Nike nodded, “A few times. She asks about you and isn’t happy about all the mischief you’ve gotten into.”  
  
“Stop scolding me!” He bristled, “You’ve got what you wanted okay? I feel awful about it, but you nagging me doesn’t fix anything!”

 

“If you feel so bad about it, then maybe you should apologize.”   
“I can’t, Nike—“

“Of course you can! You’re really that scared of her mother? She’s your best friend. If I had a friend like that I wouldn’t let anyone get in my way.”  


And with that, she left him, though her words echoed in his mind for hours.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

“Aurora?” He whispered, not sure if she was awake. He clung to the rock, staying as still as possible. “Aur?”

 

She mumbled something and shuffled her wings. She wasn’t lying on the ground anymore. Her wing must have healed enough to land because she was hanging from the ceiling in the healer’s cave. He turned to leave, sure that she was asleep, when he heard “Ares?”  
He turned back and fluttered up to her side. He folded his wings in and watched her as she woke.

“Are you really here?” She asked groggily and he chuckled.

“Yes. I’m here. Don’t tell your mom…”  
She shuffled closer to him and shook her head, “Never.”

They were silent for a while and Ares felt the shame and embarrassment intensify. Finally he blurted out “I’m so so sorry Aurora!”

She shook herself back awake and stared at him, almost sadly.

Finally she whispered “It’s okay…”  
“No it’s not!” He nearly cried. “I got you hurt and it was so stupid. I never should have—“  
“You’re right. You shouldn’t have.” Her words lacked the bite he was expecting, “But neither should have I. I knew better and I followed you anyway.”  
  
“You have a life of politics ahead of you.” He choked out, “So noble…”

She popped him with her good wing and grinned.

“I’m just not stupid enough to throw our friendship away that easily.”  


He scoffed, but snuggled closer to her, feeling better than he had in weeks.

“Ares?” She asked after a few companionable moments.

“Yeah?”  
“Don’t ever do something that stupid again. I won’t forgive you if you get yourself killed.”

He smiled into the darkness and wrapped a wing around her, “Of course not.”  
_-_-_-_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised that my drive for writing this is actually still pretty continuous. I've got chapter 4 written as well, but I'm editing it. I'll probably post it next week. I'm trying to post one a week or so.   
> Please review! I would love some insight into ways to improve this thing :)

**Author's Note:**

> before you ask:  
> Flickers: Water bugs (Gerridae)  
> Reamers: Centipedes  
> Hoppers: Crickets
> 
> {{Please leave a review and give me some feedback! I hate to be a review hog, but I honestly work better if I know people are waiting.}}


End file.
